Alphabetical OneShots
by Debraaaa
Summary: 26 One-shots wth each letter of the alphabet. Many slashes and randomness. T for safety
1. Author Notes

Me: so I had this idea. I've seem many people writing fanfics that start with the 26 letters of the alphabet. I decided i'd also try this

But i'm adding a twist.

Instead of choosing each title, I opened my dictionary at each letter and picked the first (decent) word I saw.

Some will be very random, and some will be very slashish.

Stay tuned for the first update, coming soon to a computer near you

Iggy: That was sooooo cheesy


	2. A is for: Ambulance

**Me: The long awaited first edition to my alphabet stories**

**Iggy: Long, LONG awaited!**

**Me: I've been sitting exams so shhhhhhh**

**I will update my other story and this more during the summer, this was only cause I couldn't sleep the other night and had an idea in my head.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ambulance**_

I spun around and lashed out the Eraser, my fist meeting its target square in the chest. As he crumpled to the ground, I did a quick scan of the Flock, but my eyes were drawn to a silver object in Ari's clawish hand.

A gun.

Pointed at Max.

I bolted towards her, putting all my energy into speed and ramming into another Eraser as I went.

"Max!" I yelled, watching as Ari cocked the gun. Max turned, hearing my shout, and Ari pointed the gun straight at her heart.

I jumped over another Eraser, who was lying unconcious, thanks to Gaz and Iggy. When I finally reached them, I slammed against Ari with every molecule of energy I had left.

The gun shot echoed through the clearing. Ari threw me off him and dropped the gun, smirking. I waited for the pain, but none came.

"Our target has been reached. Move out!" Ari commanded, and one by one the Erasers left.

Max.

I jumped to my feet and ran to her side. The crimson pool of blood around her sparkled in the sunlight, growing bigger by the second.

"Iggy! Give me your jumper. Nudge! Dial 911 and-"

"Don't you dare" Max mumbled weakly.

"We don't have much choice" I croaked, choking back tears as I pressed Iggy's jumper against her wound. Thankfully Ari's shot had missed her heart. Just.

Soon, the wail of an ambulance broke the silence. As the medics lifted Max into the back, she mumbled my name, the pain and fear clear in her voice.

"Take this." I handed Iggy the Max Card. "Find a hotel and stay there. I'll phone you...later" I jumped into the ambulance.

"Fang" Max repeated, sounding weaker than before.

"I'm here" I said, taking her hand.

_She's going to be ok_, I told myself. _She has to be._

_She's Max._

* * *

**Me: So what do you guys think **

**Iggy: I'm not saying it**

**Me: I'm moving all the furniture and banning you from the kitchen**

**Iggy: REVEIWS ARE LOVED! REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **


	3. B is for: Betray

_**Me: Sorry it's been so long, but i never seem to have any free time nowadays.**_

_**Iggy: Tell me about it, Ive watched your DVD collection 3 times now**_

_**Me: College and work have taken over my life. But i have two weeks off so i shall be writing muchly**_

_**Iggy: Disclame. You always forget to**_

_**Me: *sigh* I don't own anything blah blah bla**_h.

* * *

_**Betray**_

It was no use, we were completely outnumbered. As the Flock fought with all their might, one by one the Erasers got them under their evil control. I was proud to see it took a total of fifteen Erasers to restrain us.

"Ari!" I yelled, struggling against the Erasers pinning me down. "Where is she? Where's Angel?"

Ari gave me one of his wicked smirks. "Why don't you see for yourself" he said, pointing as a Humvee joined the clearing. As the doors opened, I saw Jeb and Angel get out.

"Angel, run!" The Gasman yelled, gaining himself a punch in the stomach.

"Angel? What are you doing?" I questioned, not understanding why she wasn't running, and why she wasn't restrained like the rest of us.

"Don't you get it Max?" Angel said, smiling. "I always said I was the better leader." She reached out and took hold of Jeb's hand.

"Your on their side?" Nudge was crying silently, a deep scratch across her cheek.

"How do you think they were able to track us down so easily?"

"Little brat!" Fang spat.

"How could you betray us like that? Your own family?"

She turned awasy from us, ignoring me.

"Kill them!"

* * *

_**Iggy: You don't like Angel do you?**_

_**Me: No. Half the time she's an annoying brat and the other half she's moaning about wanting to be leader. *starts ranting***_

_**Iggy: *sigh* reveiw please :)**_


End file.
